LOTM: Darkness Rising S1 Part 1/Transcript
Part 1 Transcript (A battleground littered with bodies is seen as two people clash swords atop the castle of the two sisters) Delanis: Give up Kelris, you're weak. Let the Shadow consume you, and at last you can experience the true beauty of the Multiverse! (A bloodied and beaten Kelris falls and supports himself on a pillar.) Kelris: Not a chance Delanis. The Multiverse will never give in to the thing you call beauty, it is a monster! Delanis: If only you could see the true power it bestows upon us, you can deny it, Just look around you! (Kelris looks down and about at the bodies and small amount of soldiers left that are still fighting, slightly losing hope) Kelris: You can't break me, you can never break a Protector! But that doesn't mean I can't break you Delanis. (Kelris pulls out an amulet from his pocket, pointing it at Delanis) Delanis: NO! Don't you know what that will do?! If you seal us in you'll seal yourself in the process! Kelris: And that is a sacrifice i'm willing to make Hell Spawn. (Kelris activates the amulet's power and shoots a beam at the massive portal to the Shadowrealm, activating a vacuum suction that absorbs the remaining Shadows) Delanis: NO! (Delanis begins to hover in the air and gets caught in the strongest part of the suction, pulling him back into the Shadowrealm as Kelris looks on while gripping he pillar. He then takes the amulet and begins commanding it) Kelris: If I don't make it back out...then find the descendant that is meant for the role of a Protector for me...Please. (The amulet glows and levitates as Kelris lets go of the pillar and is absorbed into the portal. The amulet teleports away to its vault and waits for the day one of Kelris's descendants becomes meant for being a Protector.) 500 years later... (An alarm clock goes off as Allen awakens from his sleep, hitting the snooze button and getting out of bed) Allen: *yawns* Okay, time to start the weekend! (Allen gets dressed, eats breakfast, grabs his skateboard and helmet and heads down to the local park, on the way, he runs into his friends Chris and Rick) Rick: Hey man! Finally got your lazy ass out of bed huh? Allen: Yeah, for the first time in awhile now. Chris: We heading down to the skate park man? (Allen turns to look at Chris with a sarcastic look) Allen: What did you think we were doing with our skateboards and gear, riding down the portal transit rail to Equestria? Rick: Hey, I heard someone actually did it. (Chris and Allen both turn to Rick) Chris and Allen: Really? Rick: Didn't you guys see the news? Allen: Yeah, but I didn't think it was real. (Rick rolls his eyes and looks straight ahead as they ride down to the park) Chris: You know guys, something today feels different. Allen: How so? Chris: I don't know, but I feel like something is special about today. (Allen immediately knows what Chris means) Allen: Oh shit! It's the anniversary of the Shadow Wars, man I totally forgot about that! Rick: How do you forget that, wasn't your great great grandfather a part of it? Allen: Yeah and we read about it in history class. That war was fucking brutal dude! (As they walk, a small object begins to materialize in front of the three boys) Rick: Yo, what the hell is that? (Rick points to the object as Allen bends down to pick it up) Allen: Looks like some kind of amulet. Chris: Yeah, an ancient looking amulet, that one is a Shadow War era amulet. Rick: Chris, you pay to much attention in Social Studies. (Allen begins inspecting the amulet, turning it over and finding what looks like a name on the back) Allen: Cmdr. Kelris Lenards. That's my Great Great Grandfather's name! This is his amulet! Chris: And it just so happens to show up in front of us on this particular day? Seems kind of suspicious man. (Allen puts the amulet in his pocket and continues walking with the others) Allen: You and these fucking conspiracies man. You need to calm down. Rick: It does seem a little weird man. Allen: Cmon, can't be all bad, now let's get going! (As soon as they begin heading to the park, the amulet starts glowing) Allen: What the...? (Allen puts the amulet in his hand and begins to dematerialize with the amulet) Rick: Allen! Chris: Hold on man! (Before they can reach him, Allen is teleported to an unknown location, landing face first on the marble flooring) ???: Get up. (Allen begins to look up as his vision focuses in on who he was looking at) ???: I said get up. Allen: Pr...Princess Celestia? Celestia: So you are Kelris's descendant aren't you? Allen: Yeah, what's so important about that? ???: Because you are our only hope in this crisis. ???: And because you hold the power to stop what's coming. (Two figures walk out of the shadows and towards Allen) Celestia: Allen, meet Cmdr. Tempest Shadow and Lieutenant Richards, soldiers of the Sentinel Task Force. Allen: I'm confused, what's so important about me and this amulet? Richards: That amulet was used by Kelris to defeat the Shadow Army at the end of the war, but at the cost of his own life. He sacrificed everything to keep peace in the Multiverse. Tempest: He placed a seal on the Shadowrealm, preventing its denizens from escaping into the Multiverse, but from what recent scans show, the dark energy the flows from it is slowly causing the seal to fade. Allen: Oh, and this amulet, its the reason they're sealed off? Celestia: Yes, but in order for you to assist us, you need to become the one thing you were born to do. Allen: And what is that do tell? Richards: You must become a Protector of The Light. (Allen stares surprised at Richard's answer) Allen: How the hell am I supposed to do that? ???: With my help. (Allen turns around to see a man wearing high tech armor staring at him) ???: I am Garrick Vons, Leader of the Protectors. I've heard great things about your Grandfather and his heroism, it's a real shame he can't be here. Allen: Well, what do I do now? Garrick: Now we make you the Protector this Multiverse needs. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1